


I'm gonna pee myself!

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental wetting, Also you could probably classify this as DNF if you squint but I'm not gonna tag it, And I mean really squint, Dream talks about piss so much actually, Loss of Control, Male Solo, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Piss Play, Referencing a Video, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sitting in it, Waiting to Cleanup, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wetting, like it's barely there lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Dream finds himself laughing too hard while filming a video and has to deal with the consequences.(AKA I watched one of his videos and let my imagination run wild)AN: This features a specific kink that a lot of people aren't into! Please read ALL the tags before reading. :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/himself
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 44
Kudos: 198
Collections: MCYT





	I'm gonna pee myself!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PISS PLAY fic! Read at your own risk! xD <3
> 
> Also, the beginning is based off of ["Minecraft but X-Ray is Always On Part 3."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qghdwncy8KM) The scene I began the fic from starts at around 8:30

Dream was absolutely dying, or at least, that’s what it felt like to him. His laughter had stolen the air from him, to the point that he was just wheezing. He could barely pause for breath, and everything was setting him off again. It would have been hilarious, if it wasn’t making it actually impossible to play. His arms felt rubbery and he kept collapsing into his desk, trying to hold himself off the keyboard so he didn’t press some random buttons and ruin the game.

Sapnap was somewhere far away, grumbling about how ridiculous his two friends were. “Dream is in mass hysteria right now. George is trapping people. I don’t want to live with you guys any more!” That only made Dream laugh even harder, and he was really struggling by that point.

George, the cooler head of the two, was trying to help Dream calm down. He sighed, murmuring, “Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Okay, let’s go!”

They only managed to walk a few blocks before Dream started wheezing again, barely managing to keep up with his friend’s meandering pace as he chattered away, until George fell down a small hole

“Wait, where am I?” George asked, spinning his character around in a half-circle, before throwing himself down an even deeper drop into the mouth of some ravine. “WHAT?! Oh my God!”

That was the end for Dream. All his breath was forced out at once, in a coughing rasp that left him gasping. He barely managed to get out, “I’m gonna die! I’m gonna pee myself!!” before descending into giggles.

Everyone was shocked by this, of course, but he wasn’t exactly lying. Outside of the game, Dream was clutching himself, losing grip as his muscles gave out from the power of his laughter. He was literally ten seconds away from pissing himself, and he really didn’t know what to do, especially since he was _still_ laughing and he couldn’t stop.

Suddenly, it hit him, with a _very_ audible gasp, he leaked into his pants. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to darken the fabric and leave a wet spot at the seam. He yelped in panic, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

“Guys, please stop! Pause!” Dream begged, trying desperately to prevent anymore from coming out. “Just pause, please! Just give me a minute. I need to stop _laughing_.” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before the giggles started again, and another spurt shot out of him.

He muted his mic for a moment, rubbing his thighs together and groaning. “Oh GOD.” What was he meant to do? They were in the middle of a recording, and he couldn’t confess that he had pissed himself to the guys! They would never let him hear the end of it! 

He decided to just get up and go, but he quickly realized it was too late for that. The second he stood, he was doubled-over in pain and need, unable to move. A quick scan of the room revealed no empty bottles or cups or vases or _anything_ that he could use to contain the liquid begging to come out of him in that moment. Was he actually going to _wet himself_?

“Dream? Dream?” Sapnap called, shifting in front of his view screen. “I think this dude is actually pissing himself.”

That was the final straw. He collapsed into his chair, legs giving out beneath him, and lost control. The laughter poured out of him as piss sprayed through the loose grip he had on his cock. It felt absolutely amazing. He hadn’t realized how desperately he had been holding until he was able to let go. This was added to the fact that he was still giggling, which honestly made it feel even better.

Suddenly, he crashed back into reality. He was wetting his pants. He was pissing _everywhere_ and right near his _very expensive_ computer. With all of his strength, he clamped down on the muscles and stopped the flow. There was still a need that pressed against him, but he would be fine. They were almost done recording for the day anyway. After rubbing some hand sanitizer on his hands, he refocused on the task before him.

Sapnap and George were arguing in his ears, trying to figure out if Dream was okay or not. George was starting to be genuinely worried, while Sapnap was just imagining Dream completely wetting himself (which was too close to home). Dream finally interrupted them, unmuting and clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Dream? Dream! Are you alright?” George asked, clearly and genuinely anxious.

Dream smiled. George could be so sweet when he wanted to be. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just had to step away for a moment so I could breathe without you two idiots making me laugh again.”

“Why did you say you were going to pee yourself then?” Sapnap teased.

A blush crawled up Dream’s cheeks as he sat in his mess. He had never been so happy to not record with a face cam. “It’s an expression, dude. Calm down.”

“It sounded pretty real to me! ‘I’m gonna pee myself’” Sapnap mimicked, adding in an extra layer of need that definitely hadn’t been there.

“Shut up, Sapnap, it’s literally an expression!”

“It would be alright if you had,” George added hesitantly, “These things happen. And it’s happened to you before.”

Dream was blushing full force now, squelching in the wetness of his chair as quietly as possible. There was something exhilarating about it: the naughtiness, the secret, the fact that he had lost control, but _they_ couldn’t know that. “Oh, my God! You piss the bed _one_ time, and your friends never let you live it down.”

Sapnap scoffed. “You literally posted it to Twitter, dude! What did you expect?”

“Some support from my friends…” Dream faked a sniffle.

Sapnap’s eye roll could practically be heard through the voice call. “Actually shut up, dude. Oh my God. Now are we gonna finish this recording or not?”

For a moment, Dream considered telling them that he actually needed to pee (which he still did), so he could take a minute to clean himself up and relieve himself before they kept going, but… He honestly didn’t want to. The mess was already there, and it hadn’t hurt any of his equipment… There was something delicious about being “forced” to sit in it while they finished recording, especially as his bladder _begged_ for that final release. “Yeah, let’s keep going.”

The rest of the recording went relatively normally, except for the break where he had to stop everything _again_ to calm down after falling into another pit of giggles. George’s “trap” comment wasn’t even that funny, but Dream felt half delirious at that point. It allowed for another spurt of piss to escape, but thankfully, Dream was able to disguise his moan as a giggle.

 _Wait_ , Dream wondered, _Why was I about to moan?_

He tried not to think about it, and to ignore the growing erection in his pants.

They eventually decided to end the recording because they were tired, or rather, Sapnap and George were tired and Dream had to take care of something… personal. Thankfully, everyone being tired meant that he didn’t have to push too hard to get off the call.

Finally, Dream was alone with no one to hear him. He rolled his damp chair away from his computer, setting his headphones on the desk, and thought about what to do. He was free now and could, theoretically, clean himself up, pretend like it had never happened, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to make a mess.

For a moment, the thought filled him with shame. Why did he want this? Why was he genuinely considering pissing his pants _on purpose_ with a growing erection? He should just go to the bathroom and piss in the toilet.

But he didn’t want to. He ran a hand down bulge in his sweats, letting out a shuddering breath as he touched it, so sensitive from sitting in the wetness for so long. It felt _amazing_ , and he wanted _more_. He relaxed into his chair, leaning back as far as he could go, and thought about toilets.

It was harder than he thought it would be, both his cock and purposefully wetting his pants. At first, nothing happened, and he was just kind of half laying there with a hard on and a filling bladder. How do you get past years of training on purpose, even if it is for some strange pleasure?

With his mind elsewhere, though, he was able to relax, and a dribble leaked out and rewarmed his crotch. He gasped, immediately loving the sensation, but years of training made his muscles clamp back down, and that just wouldn’t do.

He relaxed again, almost cooing to himself, saying that it was okay, this was allowed, and that earned him another, more powerful spurt. It managed to shoot up his body a little, wetting the bottom of his t-shirt. He moaned aloud wantonly, trying to hold off from touching himself, since he wasn’t sure if he would still be able to piss if he was fully hard.

The next stream came easier than the last, and he managed to keep it going for about ten full seconds before it was cut off. The heat spread, crawling up his shirt and fanning out from his pants, extending and rewarming the wet patches all over him. It proved to be too much, and his hand was down his damp underwear in a second, needily grabbing at his dick as it throbbed with wanting.

His cock was wet and dripping with piss, which only spurred him on. He stroked himself for all he was worth, his hips bucking into the air with the need to cum. He was already so close, so desperate, and he could feel the finish approaching quickly.

He paused for a moment, though, hoping for one more wash of heat across his member. Through a lot of pushing, he managed to squirt out one last dribble of piss all over his hand and cock, which brought him over the edge. His orgasm took him like a car crash, shaking him up the wet seat of his chair and dropping him, as fat ropes of cum shot out of him, adding to the mess in his boxers.

Dream was left panting in it, still needing to go and feeling the slow crawl of shame at the back of his skull. He shoved the shame away, opting for a final minute of fun. With his erection finally going down, he was able to fully relax. Pee sprayed out of him, unbidden, drawing a nearly unrecognizable sound from his throat. At that point, he couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to, his tortured bladder finally just giving up on him and completely letting go.

He didn’t want to stop though. The loss of control, the mess, the absolute bliss of relief, it took his breath away. If he hadn’t finished literally the minute before, he would have been cumming again at the sensation. There was something almost soothing about it all. It was warm, primal, safe, and he couldn’t stop himself. Sure, if he had actually tried earlier, he could have easily prevented it, but by that point, it was too late. There was something… calming about giving in like that.

Dream let out a little sigh as his bladder emptied itself, almost sad to be done, especially since he had to deal with the consequences. Two giant puddles on the carpet, a very wet chair, and his ruined clothes all awaited him. He did have the supplies and knew how to deal with it, so he wouldn’t be forced to ask his mom for help. It didn’t appeal to him in the slightest, however, so he decided to rest in the mess for a little longer, savoring the feeling of it all, before he had to break the illusion.

The clean up could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> What's especially funny about this is how dream tweeted just the word piss today. XD.
> 
> https://twitter.com/dreamwastaken/status/1372261707104595971?s=19


End file.
